Electronic devices such as smart phones and tablet computers may generate heat during operation. The heat may be transferred to the skin (e.g., housing) of the electronic device in the form of “hot spots” located on the external surface of the skin, wherein the hot spots may potentially be harmful to the touch of a user. While conventional electronic devices may be designed to operate in a manner that prevents hot spots from occurring, such an approach may result in reduced performance.